Look to the Stars
by Love.Limitless
Summary: All she wanted was an escape from the world of pain she had found herself in since the death of her mother. All he wanted was her. One-shot, might expand if you guys like it. Rated T for attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. All i own is my OC.

AN: I Know most people probably won't read this but this is my first attempt at writing. I understand it isn't very good but I am only 13 and I'm still learning. Constructive critisim or any writing advice would be greatly appreciated because writing is something I enjoy and hope to become better at. But please no flames or putdowns. Also in case you get confused this is writen from both the Girls POV and Collins POV.

* * *

><p>She stood on the edge of the cliff, tears rolling silently down her cheeks and dripping down onto the dead leaves that littered the forest floor. A gust of wind whipped her inky black hair out behind her, and a shiver spread throughout her body.<p>

Collin ran quickly through the forest eager to be done with his shift. It was about midnight and the temperature was steadily dropping. He wouldn't be surprised if it dropped below freezing tonight.

She looked up to the sky, hoping to find some comfort in the stars. _'When you feel alone look to the stars my lovely daughter. Always know I will be watching over you.'_ But she couldn't see the stars tonight.

Collin caught her scent and made a small detour, curious to see who would be up this late wandering around the forest. He found her standing about a footstep away from the edge of the cliff, her arms wrapped tight around herself and looking to the sky.

For a moment the clouds moved and the light from the moon shone down. The world was silent. Even the crashing of the waves below her seemed to calm.

Collin watched the girl carefully. She had only a light fleece sweater to keep her warm and Collin knew she must be freezing. He could see the tear streaks on the cheek that was visible to him but he knew the other probably had some to match. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to go to her now.

Even the wind had stopped, she noticed. All was still. Until in the corner of her she saw the leaves of a bush rustle. She turned her head down and locked eyes with the wolf. They were a beautiful green, much like her own.

His world came crashing down around him. The moment her eyes met his nothing else mattered to him but her. She was beautiful, she was his everything. But her face showed no emotion as she looked at him, as tears dripped down her face.

She knew she should be scared. Here was this giant wolf and she was stuck here in the forest, his domain, his home. There was nowhere she could run, nowhere to hide. But this was what she had wanted right? This was what she had come here for. But who would take her first? The wolf or the sea?

It was then that his instincts kicked in, and he was horrified. His imprint was standing here, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff (to close for his liking), in the middle of a winter night crying. He knew what she was here for. He stepped closer to her.

Her body automatically stiffened up and she squeezed her eyes shut. Waiting for the impact, for the inevitable pain. But it never came.

Upon seeing this he realized his problem, he was still a wolf. He didn't understand why she hadn't runaway screaming yet. The wind picked up again, the clouds covered the moon and another tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

When she opened her eyes the wolf was gone and the world had come back to life. Wind ripped at her clothes and hair, waves smashed against the rocks and snow flurried down from the sky. The sky that was once again covered by clouds.

He hurried to pull a pair of shorts on, desperate to get back to her. Desperate to know she was safe. But by the time he reached her again it was too late.

So it would be the sea that would claim her tonight. She faced the ocean again and took one last shaky breath and watched as it floated away in the cold air. She stepped forward.

His stomach dropped. Pain ripped through him as he watched her take that last step. He called out to her and just before she disappeared from sight her eyes found his.

The man had the same eyes as the wolf. Eyes that pleaded with her to undo what was done. As she fell she watched the sky. The clouds drifted and the stars shone before the world turned dark and the cold water curled around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I would like to thank the two people that commented:

& vlawrence19751923

Anyway this is the second installment of Look To the Stars, I honestly dont like this one as much as I like the last one. It's confusing sometimes so bear with me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight. THANK GOD! Twilight bugs the crap outta me. But I like the storylines that could come from the concept of imprinting. So I will probably come out with some imprinting stories soon. Maybe.

* * *

><p>For a moment Collin couldn't move. He couldn't even think straight. His mind was a mess filled with panic and distress. But he knew what he had to do.<p>

By now she couldn't tell which way was up or down. The sea was harsh, the waves slammed down on her pushing and pulling. But she couldn't feel the cold anymore. All she felt was numb, a familiar feeling.

The water was freezing, not that it bothered Collin. Now that he was here, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to find her. But he knew he didn't have long. It wouldn't take long for hypothermia to set in, if the raging currents didn't kill her first.

Not far away she saw something shoot downward into the water. The world was getting hazy now, and the moonlight wasn't much to go by, but she was pretty sure it was the wolf-man.

Collin searched frantically for her, though the waves made it difficult. But he would find her. Or die trying.

It looked like he was coming towards her. But why would he try to save her? What could he possible want with someone like her? Once people realized what a mess she was they left. Nobody wanted damaged goods.

It was then that he saw her, her pale skin stuck out clearly against the dark. She was looking at him. Black hair swirled around her, her limbs hanging loosely, moving with the water. Her green eyes bore into his. Even now she was beautiful.

The wolf-man was swimming toward her at a steady pace, but he was just a dark tan blob, that only slightly resembled a human form, against the dark black water.

He never broke eye contact with her. Until a wave caught them both by surprise. He watched in horror as her slight frame was slammed up against the rocks. Her eyes rolled back and slid shut.

She welcomed the darkness, for with it came the simplicity she had longed for. She couldn't feel cold, pain, regret, or guilt. Here, she truly was numb.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them both up to the surface. He was trying very hard not to panic, because he had learned that nothing good ever comes from panicking. But it seemed to be a losing battle.

And suddenly her world of dark was warm, and cold at the same time. How peculiar.

She clung to him, which gave him a little hope. She wasn't gone yet, he still had time. Collin staggered out of the ocean and laid her down gently in the sand.

The warm was replaced by cold and pain, except for a small spot of hit putting pressure on her abdomen. She coughed, and water spilled down her cheeks and chin. Was this death? It didn't seem much better than life.

She was coughing water up, but her eyes were still shut and her lips were turning a shade of blue that made sent Collin's mind into another frenzy of panic. He unzipped her fleece jacket which was heavy with water and pushed it off her. Collin pulled her into his body, shielding her from the wind, and stood up.

She had realized what was happening. The wolf-man was carrying her. He had saved her. No matter how displeased she was with her situation, she was very grateful that he was so warm.

The five minutes it took to get to Sam and Emily's place felt like an eternity to Collin. The house was dark when he got there, but he didn't really care. He pushed the front door open and carried his angel up the stairs into the bathroom.

She was in water again. But it was warm and gentle. She pried her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She was laying in a bathtub.

Collin sighed in relief when she opened her eyes. Her eyes found his again and he reached out and laid a hand on her cold cheek. A feint smiled crossed her lips and she closed her eyes again, leaning into his hand.

Loud voices. The warm hand on her cheek was gone. The unfamiliar man was older than the one who saved her and the woman next to him was squinting in the light. He addressed her savior as Collin. Hushed voices. Imprint… drowning… save her. They were talking about her.

Collin tried to explain to Sam what had happened, but he was speaking so quickly he wasn't sure his words made sense. Emily returned with some old clothing and sat down on the edge of the tub.

The woman was talking quietly to her. The woman was Emily, the man was Sam, and she already knew Collin. What was her name?

Grace. _Grace. _It was perfect, she was perfect. He loved how something her named rolled off his tongue.

Against better judgment she answered. Collin said her name with such emotion. No one said her name like that.

Emily shooed Collin and Sam away. Sam went to get the guest room ready, but Collin paced outside the door, straining to listen to the rest of the conversation.

The rest was a blur to Grace, she was tired, and warm and she just wanted to sleep. Emily asked more questions, and she answered them groggily. She changed and was lead down the hall to a small bedroom. Collin made to leave the room, but she didn't want him to.

It was amazing how much influence she had over his actions. She had said one word, _stay_, and he froze mid-step. Collin wouldn't deny that he wanted nothing more than to crawl into that bed with her and hold her safe in his arms.

She reached out an arm to him, his hand engulfed her tiny one and she pulled him closer.

It made Collin ridiculously happy to see that maybe she wanted it too.

He looked uncertain for a moment, but after a moments hesitation he laid next to her. Grace suspected she was going crazy, she had just met this man, and he had saved her. She should've been furious. But instead she felt safe, and warm and happy. And she had a feeling that everything was going to be ok.

Collin watched in amazment as Grace curled into him. She burried her face into the crook of his neck and his collarbone, her legs entwined with his and her hand laid right above his heart, which was thumping wildly.

The last thing Grace saw before she fell asleep was the stars shining bright in the cloudless sky.


End file.
